This R13 application requests funds to partially support the Molecular Surgeon Symposium on Vascular Injury, Repair, and Remodeling, which will be the third symposium of the Molecular Surgeon Symposium series in the Michael E. DeBakey Department of Surgery, Baylor College of Medicine. The symposium will be held at the Baylor College of Medicine, Houston, Texas, October 8 and 9, 2005. The overall goal of this interdisciplinary scientific symposium is to bring together scientists and physicians from diverse fields with a common interest in understanding vascular injury, repair, and remodeling in health and disease. It will also provide a unique opportunity for trainees (postdoctoral fellows, clinical residents and fellows, medical students, and other scientists) to interact with investigators in the field of vascular biology and vascular disease. This symposium is unique in that it will provide a forum for presenting and discussing the latest advances relevant to vascular biology and disease. This one and a half day symposium will consist of an opening keynote presentation with the following scientific sessions: 1). Advances in the molecular mechanisms of vascular disease-I: genetics, inflammation, and stem cells; 2). Advances in the molecular mechanisms of vascular disease-II: obesity, HIV, and hemodynamics; 3). Advances in the management of vascular disease-I: gene therapy, tissue engineering, and vaccination ; and 4). Advances in the management of vascular disease-II: imaging, endovascular surgery, and drug therapy. In addition, closing remarks will be given. Attendees will be invited to submit an abstract to one of three poster sections planned for the symposium that will allow all attendees, especially students, residents,,and young investigators, to present data and fully participate in discussions. We anticipate approximately 250 attendees. The limited attendance, focused scientific sessions, and highly successful poster sessions combined will provide an exciting forum for the exchange of ideas and will provide extensive opportunities for participation by a diverse group of scientists interested in vascular biology and disease. Funding is requested for planning and organizing the meeting and for travel and housing costs for speakers and those trainees selected for travel awards. Matching funds will be provided by the Institution to cover other costs. The Organizing/Scientific Committee will consist, of members from research disciplines that represent the integrated/educational concept of the Symposium. At the conclusion of the symposium, participants should be able to: 1) understand the impact of molecular biology technology on vascular research; 2) discuss recent scientific advances related to molecular pathogenesis, diagnosis, and therapy for vascular disease; 3) determine the future directions of vascular research; and 4) establish a collaborative network in vascular research. All presentations will be video-taped and presented on the "The Molecular Surgeon" website for general public access (website has been established since 1999). Furthermore, invited speakers are encouraged to submit manuscripts related to their presentations to "World Journal of Surgery" for consideration of publications. A pre-approved letter for acceptance of submission of this application from NIH/NHLBI is included.